A system for tracking a person etc. by automatically switching camera video displayed on a screen based on a corresponding relation between shooting regions and arrangement of respective cameras grasped previously has been proposed in a system for performing widespread monitoring using monitoring video from plural cameras (for example, see Patent Reference 1).    Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2005-12415 (Pages 4 to 14, FIG. 1)